


and they were simps (oh my god they were simps)

by ChatoyantChan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: dont read this it sucks, everyone is ooc in this house, like just dont, masumi is a little bitch, nothing will make sense bc i font really supply context so just dont read it, tags fucked up hate it here i give up, the format is gross, the only person who acts like themself is tsuzuru swear on it, the writing is gross, think of this as a backstage story for my own original a3 play, yep sounds like smth i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantChan/pseuds/ChatoyantChan
Summary: backstage story for a play i made... i dont even give much context im sorryalso kinda vent but i think the way i write masumi is funny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	and they were simps (oh my god they were simps)

**Author's Note:**

> for a SEMBLANCE of context: masumi lead muku colead play about them forming a band and the shit that ensues! goes great (it doesnt)
> 
> muku's character is a little shit in the play so the whole idea is theyre trying to get muku to be a Bad Boy
> 
> the tags fucked up i HATE living

Script readings with everyone are fun… usually-

“Muku can you even say fuck?” were the first words out of Masumi’s mouth, barely 5 minutes into having even read the script.  
“Well… uh… no?” And Masumi definitely did NOT see Muku do the shy baby hand pose no he didn’t absolutely not.  
“This isn’t going well-“  
“Hey villager C, why would you give him a line like that?” Yuki, probably prepared to cuss out Tsuzuru for forcing the second baby (sorry Sakuya comes first-) of the mankai company to say such a word.

…  
..  
.  
“Tsuzuru is still passed out on the floor-“ Sakuya says behind his script, still reading.  
“Then we’re gonna make him wake up, he’s in this play with us-“  
“He was up all night, just leave him” Masumi returned to his script, to read and to totally not to look away from whatever stupid anxious mess Muku was in the corner, or that fact Yuki was only inches away from kicking Tsuzuru in the shoulder.  
“Hey Muku!!! Wanna hang later? I have an idea to help us with practice-“  
“Kyu-chan if you try to convince me to train hop again I’ll cry”  
“Aw”  
“You WHAT”  
“Villager C, you’re awake-“  
“Yuki leave me alone”  
“Why are you letting Muku say fuck huh?”  
“He needs to get out of his comfort zone- PLEASE DONT KICK ME”

As Masumi heard Itaru say once… F for Tsuzuru.

\---------------------------------------

Long after practice and dinner, somewhere into the night (god did Masumi know or care the time anyway) he was sitting in the courtyard scrolling on his phone…  
He had to do something didn't he…  
…  
What was it again?  
…  
And Muku walked by, heading to the stairs…

Oh that's it-  
“Hey, crybaby”  
Muku turned and looked at Masumi, he seemed confused briefly but mostly just worried or anxious, “Are you referring to me?”  
“Who else cries as much as you?”  
“O-oh…”  
Can this kid stop looking like a dejected kitten for ONE minute, god it's annoying (and kind of heartbreaking).  
“Don’t look so sad, after my class tomorrow were going out, be ready by 2”  
“H-huh? Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, director wants us to bond or whatever for the new play-”  
“Oh… I see! I’ll make sure I'm ready by then!”  
“Good.”

\---------------------------------------

Class sucks (what he could remember anyway… at least it was a nice nap), at least now he gets to waste his day with the other resident angel on site in the dorms. Maybe this isn’t a nice day waster he was dreading the moment the kid even froze up.  
…  
…  
Oh, Muku’s here in the courtyard, waiting, well let the journey begin.  
“Let me go put this up and then we can bounce.” He almost felt bad disturbing Muku… him sitting and reading some romance story, the way the soft wind blew, his serene face, the style of the pink shirt with his light blue cardigan… damn this kid IS an angel, no wonder half the company would bend to his will.  
“Alrighty!” even his fucking smile is angelic, goddamn this kid is too much even for Masumi.

\---------------------------------------

Now they’re walking to their secret destination (not really they’re just going for lunch Masumi just didn’t say where) and it was only slightly awkward. Can Muku just calm down a bit? Masumi could see how tense his shoulders were-  
“I was surprised you invited me out…”  
“I don’t bite.”  
“H-huh?”  
“You seemed stressed, I don’t bite so calm down.”  
“O-oh! Of course sorry… I’m not used to being invited out much-”  
“Save the sob story.”  
“Y-yes!”  
And all Masumi could do was roll his eyes, this kid was supposed to be his partner in the play? This soft squishy pink thing? And he has to get him to play someone who’s a rough-around-the-edges punk? Great. Just great.  
Hell… can this kid even do anything slightly wrong?  
“Have you ever even like… done anything bad?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don't know” what DID he mean… “tried a cigarette or something? Stupid shit like that kids do”  
“Oh I haven’t but Kumon did once… It was a year or-”  
“Kumon did fucking what?”  
“Oh yeah! He told me later… He said ‘it sucked’ and told me to never try? I was really worried but I mean... “  
“Only a year ago? He was in the troupe by then-”  
“Yeah exactly… It’s kind of worrying looking back but he was having a bad day-”  
“Remind me to never fuck with him”  
“Noted.”  
Masumi is scared of that kid, he knew he was hiding how feral he was but god ok he sees how it is Hyodos...  
“So have you done anything or?”  
“O-oh uh… no? I skipped class before but?”  
“Perfect lets skip tomorrow.”  
“Wait what-”  
“Oh were here-”  
“Please don’t dodge the question-”  
“Can’t hear you now what do you want”  
“Oh wait order I have to order?”  
“Yeah you have to order-”  
“Wait I'm not ready-”  
“Will you ever be?”  
..  
..  
.  
“No…”  
How did his voice get THAT small… god, this kid is pathetic sometimes (or all the time).  
“I’ll order for you so what do you want?”  
“O-oh… thank you”  
“Yeah yeah whatever.”  
What? The least he can do is ease up on the kid for a minute, he’s probably been through enough shit anyway.  
Or something… Masumi didn’t know his life (and he didn’t care).

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry its ugly
> 
> also no beta im so so sorry


End file.
